Siren's Story
by Lady Fox1
Summary: Siren sings and dances to a different tune, what happens when she starts to fall for Brooklyn?
1. MEET NICOLE

Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nicole, Siren to the newsies, was a 17 year old girl living with her mother. Her story is something of a fairy tale we all wish we could take part of. Nicole is based on my friend Sydney.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nicole!" Mrs. Debriel called through the apartment where she and her daughter lived. "Young lady, you're going to be late for work!"  
  
Nicole, who was up on the roof heard her mother clearly and sighed as she looked at the late morning sun. Nicole looked like her father, or would have if he was alive. She carried his dirty blonde hair proudly to her waist and had his bright sea-green eyes. She also carried his lightly tanned skin and attitude for 'my way or the highway', not exactly safe for a newcomer to New York City.  
  
"Well, it's now or never," she said to herself as she stood and dusted off her drab gray skirt and adjusted her light blue shirt and prepared to run from the apartment building to Tibby's where her mother had luckily found her a job.  
  
"Bye Mom!" Nicole called as she took off running down the hall and stairs and right into....... David and Les Jacobs. "Sorry!" she called running off.  
  
"Nicole," Bill said as the girl ran into the diner panting hard. "What's the rush?"  
  
"Ran.. whole.... way," Nicole said in between breaths.  
  
"Well, get ready," Bill aid smiling at the teenager. "My rush comes in in five."  
  
Nicole, mumbling under breath, grabbed an apron and readied herself to be extremely nice to who ever walked through that door.  
  
The bell chimed alerting Nicole, who came forward and three boys sat down.  
  
"What can I get you?" she asked pleasantly not looking at the boys.  
  
"Hey you're the girl who ran into us!" the youngest of the three at ten exclaimed.  
  
One of the taller boys, almost a copy of the little one with tanned skin and brown hair and eyes, clamped his hand of the speaker and said, " Excuse him, Les doesn't know how to shut up."  
  
"Don't be one ta talk Davie," the other said. He sported dark blonde hair and happy blue eyes on a handsome face. On his neck he wore a faded red bandana and hanging down his back was a cowboy hat.  
  
"And you are...." Nicole asked starting to like this guy more and more.  
  
"Kelly, Jack Kelly dough some people call me Cowboy. I'll answer ta both," the boy said. "And dis 'ere's les and Davie, the walkin' mouth."  
  
"Please, call me David or Dave," the other one said pleadingly.  
  
"Nicole," she introduced herself.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and at least fifteen boys from 7 to 17 walked into the small diner along with a man in a nice suit but unusual bowtie.  
  
"Heya Jack, who's your friend?" a short Italian boy wearing a checkered vest and plaid pants asked.  
  
"Ahhhh, Nicole. I see you've met the newsies," Bill said as he walked out from the kitchen.  
  
"It would seem that way," Nicole said smiling.  
  
"Good, good, now take their orders," the old man said. 


	2. WHAT A GIRL WANTS

Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Over the next few weeks Nicole became friends with all the newsies, but was closest to Jack, Racetrack, Mush, and Kid Blink. She usually worked until the diner closed at nine and there was always an escort to walk her to either Medda's, where she sang on Fridays, or home to her mother. She also learned the 'fine art' of selling papes and received a new nickname, Siren, because of her singing talent.  
  
As Siren made friends she also made enemies, such as the Delanceys. In fact they were pretty much her only enemy.  
  
Now let's fast forward a little to about three and a half weeks after Siren met Jack and the others to a Friday night as she started to close up at Tibby's.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I'm sorry we're getting ready to close," Siren told a small group of boys as they walked into Tibby's.  
  
"We ain't here ta eat," the biggest one said. "We'se lookin' for a goil named Siren."  
  
"Never heard of her," Siren lied calmly.  
  
The speaker reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her against his body.  
  
"Well, we'll take youse instead," he whispered huskily leaning closer to her face.  
  
Suddenly four pairs of hands grabbed him from behind forcing him to release Siren who started falling back, but someone wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her.  
  
"How did you find me, Crip?" she asked freeing herself from the arm and walking over the leader.  
  
"Ain't hard to find a whore," he said staring her in the face.  
  
Siren, loosing control over herself, punched him in the jaw. Crip, not expecting the blow, fell backwards to the ground.  
  
Siren kneeled beside him and pulled him partially off the floor.  
  
"How did you find me?" she whispered deadly calm.  
  
"Oscar 'n' Morris told me," he replied shakily.  
  
Siren punched him again, finally knocking him out cold.  
  
"Dukes," she called getting up. A small boy stepped forward shaking terribly with fear. "Get him out of here."  
  
The boy nodded and the others picked up their leader and quickly left.  
  
That's when Siren looked behind her and saw the person who had caught her. He had sandy blonde hair that fell into in handsome face and piercing blue eyes. He wore a bark blue shirt and brown pants with red suspenders. He also carried a slingshot and a gold tipped cane.  
  
"Siren," a voice behind her called. She turned to see Jack, Mush, Blink, and Race.  
  
"Huh?" she replied walking to the back of the diner to grab her things.  
  
"Who was dat?" Race asked.  
  
"Crip from Queens," she answered shortly.  
  
Mush started to speak but Siren interrupted him saying, "I'm fine Mush."  
  
Mush simply nodded.  
  
"Look, we need to stop by my apartment first," Siren said coming back out to the front of the diner.  
  
"Den let's go," the boy behind her said.  
  
Siren simply raised an eyebrow at Jack.  
  
"Siren meet Spot Conlon, leadah o' Brooklyn, Spot meet Siren," Jack introduced.  
  
"Nice ta meet cha," Spot said smirking.  
  
"Great, Brooklyn," Siren mumbled sarcastically.  
  
"Nicole," Jack said warningly.  
  
"Yes," she replied cockily.  
  
Jack just sighed and started forward with Mush and Race behind him.  
  
"Hey, Blink," Siren said as the tall blonde boy walked over to her and draped his arm over her shoulders.  
  
"Getting' in ta trouble afore 9? What are we gonna do wid ya?" Blink asked smiling at her.  
  
"Well, first you're going to take me to my mother's so I can get my stuff, then you're going to take me to Medda's so I can sing for the whole newsie population, then you're going to take me to the Lodging House where I'll be staying until my mother gets back from New Jersey, then you'll sell papes with me," Siren answered smiling back at him. "Any thing I missed?"  
  
"Yeah, how 'bout I'se t'row youse off da Brooklyn bridge?" Blink asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well then who'd sing for you?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Good point," he said.  
  
"We'se here," Jack announced as they stopped in front o the apartment building that Siren lived in.  
  
"You don't say, Jack? I had NO idea," Siren said dramatically.  
  
"Siren, youse gonna get it," Jack said as he ran after her smiling all the time.  
  
Siren however was not crazy so she ran into the apartment building and up the stair to her apartment.  
  
"Ma, I'm home," Siren called as she and Jack stopped their game of chase upon walking into the room with the other boys.  
  
"Nicole no need to shout I'm right here," her mother said from behind Siren.  
  
"Oh, sorry Ma," the girl apologized. "You remember Jack, Mush, Blink and Race?"  
  
"Of course," her mother said politely. "And this is?"  
  
"Mother meet Spot, Spot my mother," Siren introduced.  
  
"Why so rushed my dear?" Mrs. Debriel asked.  
  
"I'm going to Medda's then to the Lodging House," she reminded her mother.  
  
"Oh right. Go on then, I'll be gone until next week," Mrs. Debriel said. "Be careful."  
  
"Bye, Ma," Siren said as she ushered the boys out the door and down to the Jacobs's apartment.  
  
"Why Nicole, what's wrong?" Mrs. Jacobs asked as the six teens made their way into her small apartment.  
  
"I swear to the high heavens if I have to sit through one more of her speeches on how I can't trust the boys I'll scream," Siren almost screamed.  
  
"She's just worried. You're the only girl in a group of almost twenty young men," Mrs. Jacobs said. "She's just worried for you."  
  
"God forbid I date before I'm married," Siren mumbled under her breath.  
  
"You getting' married?" Les said as he and David walked over to Siren.  
  
"No, Les," she said smiling. "But if I do you'll be the first to know."  
  
"Why not me?" Race asked pouting.  
  
"Because my mother will wake him up screaming 'bloody murder'," Siren said seriously.  
  
At hearing this statement the whole company started laughing.  
  
"Mama, I'm home," Sarah called walking in.  
  
"Jack, let's go," Siren said standing up.  
  
Ever since Sarah had told Jack he wasn't "reliable" and had left him, he tried to avoid her at all costs and Siren, siding with Jack, did the same.  
  
Jack nodded and got up with the others and they all walked out the door including David and Les. They walked in silence to Irving Hall.  
  
"There you are!" Medda exclaimed as they walked in through the back entrance. "I've got a house full of newsies waiting for you. Jack, boys get in your seats."  
  
As the boys went to the crowd Siren went to get ready for her show.  
  
"Shhh," she heard Medda tell the newsies. "Very soon you will have your Siren."  
  
After she finished dressing Siren went out and waited for the curtain to go up as the music started playing.  
  
" What a girl wants, what a girl needs Whatever makes me happy and sets you free... What a girl wants, what a girl needs Whatever keeps me in your arms,"  
  
Here the curtains opened to reveal Siren wearing a form fitting blue dress and 2 other girls in gold and green.  
  
"I wanna thank you for giving me time to breathe Like a rock, you waited so patiently, while I got it together While I figured it out I only looked, but I never touched 'Cause in my heart was a picture of us Holding hands, making plans And lucky for me, you understand,"  
  
Siren jumped down from the stage and started walking through the crowd receiving cat calls from every where.  
  
"What a girl wants, what a girl needs Whatever makes me happy and sets you free... And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly What a girl wants, what a girl needs Whatever keeps me in your arms And I'm thanking you for being there for me,  
  
Spot couldn't tear his eyes from this wonderful girl singing in front of these hundreds of boys.  
  
"A weaker man might have walked away But you had faith strong enough to move Over and understand while I got it together While I figured it out They say, "If you love something, let it go If it comes back, it's yours; that's how you know It's for keeps, yeah, it's for sure," And you're ready and willing to give me more  
  
What a girl wants, what a girl needs Whatever makes me happy and sets you free And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly What a girl wants, what a girl needs Whatever keeps me in your arms And I'm thanking you for being there for me  
  
Somebody sensitive and tough Somebody there when the going gets rough Every night he'll be giving his love To just one girl, one girl, one Somebody cool but real tender too Somebody, baby, just like you Can keep me hanging around with The one who always knew And I'm thanking you For being there for me,"  
  
It was here when Siren locked eyes with Spot and never looked form his.  
  
"What a girl wants, what a girl needs Whatever makes me happy and sets you free... And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly What a girl wants, what a girl needs Whatever keeps me in your arms And I'm thanking you for being there for me  
  
What a girl wants, what a girl needs Whatever makes me happy and sets you free And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly What a girl wants, what a girl needs Whatever keeps me in your arms And I'm thanking you for being there for me  
  
And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly... And I'm thanking you for being there for me..."  
  
Siren finished the song and bowed with Artemis and Athens on either side of her. 


	3. GENIE IN A BOTTLE AND IRRESISTIBLE

Chapter 3  
  
"What A Girl Wants" and "Genie In A Bottle" Christina Augilera  
  
"Irresistible" Jessica Simpson  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Siren looked smiling at the crowd of cheering boys from 7 to 18 and placed a finger in front of her lips.  
  
As the crowd quieted Siren's strong voice rang out saying,  
  
"Artemis has written a new song and I simply love it. But we have a small problem."  
  
The crowd groaned.  
  
"We need three of you boys here with us."  
  
The crowd erupted in cheers.  
  
"Let's see. Can't use the Bronx, Queens, Midtown, West Side, Harlem, or Brooklyn, so it's up to Manhattan," Siren said smiling smugly.  
  
Many groans were heard but Manhattan cheered through them all.  
  
"Let's see," Siren said looking at all of her friends. "Ennie, meanie, minie, moe, caught a tiger bye his toe, if he hollers make him pay $50 everyday. My mama told me to pick the very best one and you are it."  
  
She stopped pointing at Jack, Mush, and Blink.  
  
'Good.' She thought. 'I picked one of my best friends and Artemis and Athena's boyfriends.'  
  
"Come on up here boys," Siren said.  
  
Jack, Mush, and Blink needed on second invitation as the almost ran up to the stage.  
  
As a slow upbeat tune played Siren and the girls sang,  
  
"Feel like I've been locked up tight  
  
For a century of lonely nights  
  
Waiting for someone to release me  
  
You're licking your lips  
  
And blowing kisses my way  
  
But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away  
  
Baby baby baby (baby, baby, baby)  
  
Ooooh (my body is saying let's go)  
  
Ooooh (but my heart is saying no)  
  
If you wanna be with me  
  
Baby there's a price to pay  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
  
You gotta rub me the right way  
  
If you wanna be with me  
  
I can make your wish come true  
  
You gotta make a big impression  
  
I gotta like what you do  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
  
You gotta rub me the right way honey  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
  
Come, come, come on and let me out  
  
The music's fading  
  
The lights down low  
  
Just one more dance  
  
And then we're good to go  
  
Waiting for someone  
  
Who needs me  
  
Hormones racing at the speed of light  
  
But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight  
  
Baby, baby, baby (baby, baby, baby)  
  
Ooooh (my body is saying let's go)  
  
Ooooh (but my heart is saying no)  
  
If you wanna be with me  
  
Baby there's a price to pay  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle (I'm a genie in a bottle)  
  
You gotta rub me the right way  
  
If you wanna be with me (Ooh)  
  
I can make your wish come true (Wish come true.woah)  
  
Just come and set me free  
  
And I'll be with you  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
  
You gotta rub me the right way honey  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
  
Come, come, come on and let me out  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
  
You gotta rub me the right way honey (if you wanna be with me)  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
  
Come, come, come on and let me out  
  
Ooooh (my body is saying let's go)  
  
Ooooh (but my heart is saying no)  
  
If you wanna be with me  
  
Baby there's a price to pay  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
  
You gotta rub me the right way  
  
If you wanna be with me  
  
I can make your wish come true (Ooh)  
  
You gotta make a big impression  
  
I gotta like what you do (Oh Yeah)  
  
If you wanna be with me  
  
Baby there's a price to pay  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
  
You gotta rub me the right way (you gotta rub me the right way)  
  
If you wanna be with me  
  
I can make your wish come true  
  
Just come and set me free baby  
  
And I'll be with you  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
  
Come, come, come, on and let me out."  
  
Spot's eyes never left Siren as she danced with Jack, though he did send out a couple (hundred) death glares to Jack when he placed his hands gently on Siren's hips before she swatted them away.  
  
Soon the song was over and Spot relaxed considerably.  
  
'What are ya doin', Conlon?' he asked himself. 'She's not youse goil. Calm down.'  
  
"Now," Siren's voice broke through his thoughts. "You know the routine, but for any newbies here goes. My friend, Race, will be a nice little lackey," here Race started yelling but Siren ignored, "and collect bets form you, my audience, on how long a chosen guy will last before he's dancing with me."  
  
Here the audience erupted in applause and cheers.  
  
"Now Athena, Artemis, you're goddesses, go find me a god," Siren said to the other girls.  
  
Artemis and Athena walked through the crowd ignoring the boys who were throwing themselves at the girls. Finally they stopped in front of Spot.  
  
"Heya, Brooklyn," Artemis said.  
  
"Heya, Arty, Athena, how's it rollin'?" Spot greeted the two original Brooklynites.  
  
"Not bad," Artemis said. "But youse better get up dere, afore Siren gets mad."  
  
"Me?" Spot gulped. He remembered how Siren was dancing, close yet not too close.  
  
"Youse scared?" Athena asked eyeing Brooklyn's leader.  
  
Spot didn't answer as he walked determinedly up the stairs, jaw set, eyes cold as ice, and daring anyone to say a thing.  
  
"If you want you can back down now," Siren whispered quietly as Artemis and Athena walked backstage.  
  
"Neva," Spot said smirking at her.  
  
Siren smiled at him and nodded at Joey to start the music.  
  
##"You Know I Don't know what it is  
  
but something about you is so irresistible  
  
Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type  
  
To Hide what I feel inside  
  
When he makes me weak with desire  
  
I Know that im supposed to make him wait  
  
Let him think I like the chase but I cant  
  
stop fanning the fire, I Know I meant  
  
to say No  
  
But he's irresistible  
  
up close and personal  
  
now inescapable  
  
I can hardly breathe, more than just  
  
physical deeper than spiritual  
  
his ways are powerful  
  
and irresistible to me (yeah yeah, I can hardly breathe)"##  
  
Here Spot gently place his hands on Siren's hips and the preceded to wrap his arms around them. Surprisingly to everyone, Siren placed her hands on his and looked over her shoulder at him still singing the whole time.  
  
##"Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right  
  
That I should really say goodnight  
  
But I cant stop myself from falling (falling)  
  
Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same  
  
that I don't want to play no game (No)  
  
Cuz when I Feel his arms wrapped around me  
  
I know meant to say No (I Meant To Say No...)  
  
But He's Irresistible (Irresistible)  
  
Now inescapable  
  
I can hardly breathe ( I can hardly breathe)  
  
more than just physical  
  
deeper than spiritual (oh oh yeah)  
  
His ways are powerful  
  
Irresistible to me  
  
Cant You see whenever he's close to me  
  
I really find it hard to breathe  
  
He's soo irresistible  
  
baby you know its more than just spiritual  
  
His kisses are powerful  
  
He's So Irresistible (yeah yeah)  
  
Up close and personal (oh yeah)  
  
Now inescapable I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breath)  
  
More than just physical (oh yeah)  
  
Deeper than Spiritual  
  
His ways are powerful  
  
Irresistible to me  
  
He's Irresistible (yeah yeah)  
  
up close and personal (irresistible to me)  
  
I can hardly breathe  
  
more than just physical  
  
deeper than spiritual  
  
His ways are powerful  
  
Irresistible To Me...."##  
  
"Wow ," Siren said at the end of the song, her eyes still locked on his. Slowly, he leaned closer and closer until....................... 


	4. YEAH

Chapter 4  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Newsies! Just thought you needed to know. ;P  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow ," Siren said at the end of the song, her eyes still locked on his. Slowly, he leaned closer and closer until.......................  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Well, Siren," Medda said impressed for the young girl. "Bring the winner up."  
  
Siren reluctantly removed herself from Spot's arms, instantly missing the warmth.  
  
"Race!" she called down the stage to the Italian boy who was talking with Jack as Spot left the stage. He looked up at her. "Who won?"  
  
Race looked at his notes then called out to the audience, "Bull, leadah o' da Bronx!"  
  
The section containing the Bronx newsies went wild as their leader walked up to the stage to collect the money he had won.  
  
"Thanx," he said as he walked onto the stage and collected his money from Race. "Seventy dollahs and I'se owe it all ta youse, Doll."  
  
Siren visibly tensed when he called her "Doll".  
  
"Bull, I'se wouldn't o' done that," Race whispered as Siren balled her hands into fists.  
  
"What da-" was all Bull said before he found himself flat on the ground.  
  
"Don't ever call me, Doll," Siren said deadly calm before flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder and walking away from the crowd as Medda continued talking.  
  
"Well, I never," Medda said taking the stage once again. "My dears it's time for one last song before you must return to your proper boroughs."  
  
Medda walked off the stage as Siren walked back on wearing a simple blue shirt and brown pants. A slow calm tune played as she sat down on the edge of the stage.  
  
##"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart, Without saying a word you can light up the dark. Try as I may I could never explain, What I hear when you don't say a thing.  
  
It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart, Without saying a word you can light up the dark. Try as I may I could never explain, What I hear when you don't say a thing.  
  
All day long I can hear people talking out loud, But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd. Old Mr. Webster could never define, What's being said between your heart and mine.  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me, There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me, The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall, You say it best when you say nothing at all.  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me, There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me, The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall, You say it best when you say nothing at all,"##  
  
As the song finished the curtains closed taking Siren along with them, the newsies started to slowly make their way to wherever they were staying the night.  
  
"Go on guys, me, Spot, and Les'll wait for Siren," Jack said as his newsies looked at him.  
  
Dave, Blink, Race and the other nodded and headed out into the dark New York streets.  
  
"So," Jack said turning to Spot.  
  
"Say it Kelly," Spot demanded looking at his friend in the eye.  
  
"You like 'er," Jack stated. Not questioned.  
  
"Yeah," Spot said taking his eyes from the brown gaze of the Manhattan leader.  
  
"Don't toy wid 'er," Jack said warningly.  
  
Spot looked up at Jack and stared at him, his blue eyes boring into Jack's brown ones.  
  
"Never," he whispered determinedly.  
  
"Never what?" Siren asked stepping out from the stage.  
  
"Nuttin," Spot said looking up at her.  
  
"Fine keep your secrets," she mumbled. "Poor baby," she added upon seeing Les asleep in his chair.  
  
"Fell asleep in da middle o' da last one," Jack said walking up.  
  
"Well, pick him up," she said smoothing the ten-year-old's hair down. "Let's go home."  
  
Jack nodded and picked up the sleeping boy. Siren smiling looked once more at the empty theatre and made her way toward the exit with Spot and Jack in front of her. She paused once more and sighed.  
  
"I love you Daddy," she whispered as the lights went off.  
  
"Siren!" Spot called and she went running to the streets and to the place she felt most at home, a lodging house with twenty other boys. 


	5. THE LAST UNICORN

Chapter 5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Siren smiled as she walked with Jack and Spot to the Lodging House. She was thinking of her father. He had always loved to sing and Siren had almost heard him tonight as she sang. His strong voice had filled her ears and she was still imagining him there in the crowd smiling at her.  
  
Suddenly her happy thoughts were interrupted by loud screaming and cheering.  
  
"You'd think they would learn to shut up after the last time," Siren said to Jack.  
  
Jack nodded remembering how just the other week the cops had been called because the boys were "disturbing the peace".  
  
"Well, let's go," Siren said as she walked in the building and up the stairs, Spot and Jack following her.  
  
"EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Siren screamed as she walked in.  
  
A dead silence followed her voice. She looked around and saw a poker game in the corner consisting of Race, Skittery, Mush and Blink. She saw Snipeshooter and Boots asleep in their beds, and wondered faintly how they were still asleep. Dutchy, Specs, and Bumlets were in the middle of a crap game. Swifty, Itey, and Snitch were in, what looked like an animated, fight. Snoddy and Pie Eater were talking about the trouble with the selling spots. Jake was reading on his bunk. And finally, David and Crutchy were just looking around doing nothing.  
  
"Jack, lay him down on my bunk," Siren commanded softly as she issued a group death glare.  
  
Jack nodded and set Les on Siren's bunk in the corner.  
  
"Momma," Les whispered as Jack laid him down. Siren walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.  
  
"Shhh, it's alright," Siren whispered rubbing his head.  
  
"Siren, will you sing a song for me?" Les asked sleepily.  
  
"Alright baby," she said soothingly. "Piper."  
  
A girl sitting next to Itey smiled and produced a set of pan pipes from her pocket. She started playing a slow soothing tune as Siren started singing.  
  
"When the last eagle flies  
Over the last crumbling mountain  
And the last lion roars  
At the last dusty fountain  
In the shadow of the forest  
Though she may be old and worn  
They will stare unbelieving  
At the Last Unicorn  
  
When the first breath of winter  
Through the flowers is icing  
And you look to the north  
And a pale moon is rising  
And it seems like all is dying  
And would leave the world to mourn  
In the distance hear the laughter  
Of the Last Unicorn  
I'm alive, I'm alive  
  
When the last moon is cast  
Over the last star of morning  
And the future is past  
Without even a last desperate warning  
Then look into the sky where through  
The clouds a path is formed  
Look and see her how she sparkles  
It's the Last Unicorn  
I'm alive, I'm alive."  
  
She finished singing and saw that Les was sleeping soundly. Smiling, she got up and walked into the washroom as the others got ready for bed. Siren changed and came back out wearing her nightgown and holding a brush in her hand.  
  
"Siren, c'mere," Spot said as he patted the bed next to his.  
  
Siren did as she was told and sat on the bunk beside his. She started brushing her hair when a hand stopped hers. Looking behind her she saw Spot taking the brush gently from her hand.  
  
"Let me," he whispered and he started to brush her hair.  
  
"Do you do this with all your conquests, or am I just special?" Siren asked in a whisper.  
  
Spot seemed to tense at the question. 'I've struck a nerve,' she thought as he stopped brushing her hair.  
  
"Foist, Siren," Spot started, "I'se would like ta ouch. Ya know I'se risking a lot ta git dis close ta youse and did is 'ow youse t'ank me? And secondly Siren, youse are special."  
  
"Sorry," Siren said after he was finished. "It's just-, well, talk travels and especially if it's about Brooklyn's leader. 'Sides Mush warned me about you. He said I needed to be on my guard or you'd break my heart."  
  
"Guess I'se'll have ta tawk ta Mush, huh?" Spot relied as he finished her hair and braided it.  
  
"How did you learn how to do that?" Siren asked as she stood to put away the brush.  
  
Spot tensed and his eyes became ice once again. "Never ask me dat again, ya hear?" he growled at her.  
  
Siren nodded, slightly scared. "I won't, I promise."  
  
Spot looked into her sea-green eyes and softened. "I'se sorry Siren, it's just a sensitive subject."  
  
"I understand, really," Siren said as she walked into the washroom and laid the brush down. Coming back out, she saw Spot taking his shirt and shoes off. Allowing her eyes to travel up and down his body, Siren silently appraised him. 'Wow,' seemed to be the only thought echoing through her head.  
  
Sensing someone watching him Spot turned and caught Siren's eyes. Smirking, he said, "Like what youse see?"  
  
Siren blushed but smiled seductively and said simply, "Who wouldn't?"  
  
"Lights out guys!!" Jack suddenly called and Siren jumped into her bed, literally, seeing as it was the top bunk.  
  
"Night guys," Siren said as Jack turned the lights out and climbed onto his bunk beside her. A few of the boys answered back and soon were asleep.  
  
Yet try as she might, sleep alluded Siren and instead she dwelled on thoughts of her past, things that needed to be long forgotten but wouldn't be, things that haunted her nightly. Yet, somewhere in the memories dreams took hold of Siren and she was tortured with things even the boys of the streets didn't know. 


End file.
